


Humpty Dumpty

by cantadora_09



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen Work, Geth
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 13:56:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20565479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantadora_09/pseuds/cantadora_09
Summary: История Райхенбахского падения, рассказанная с точки зрения Мориарти.Много лет Джим искал свою правду, и нашел лишь тогда, когда встретил проводника.События третьей серии второго сезона изменены в соответствии с новой информацией, которая стала известна после выхода третьей серии четвертого.





	Humpty Dumpty

**Author's Note:**

> Humpty Dumpty – в русском переводе Шалтай-Болтай – персонаж английских детских стихотворений.
> 
> Существует версия, предполагающая, что Humpty-Dumpty – разговорное название крепостного орудия, использовавшегося англичанами-роялистами во время гражданской войны 1642-1649 гг. 
> 
> В современном английском языке словосочетание «шалтай-болтай» (humpty dumpty) имеет два значения: «толстячок-коротышка» и «вещь, упавшая или разбитая и невосстанавливаемая».

**После последнего выдоха верь мне,**

**Верь нараспашку, входи и не бойся.**

**Я, как обычно, держу настежь двери,**

**Может быть, кто-то зайдет ко мне в гости.**

**Павел Фархтдинов**

Когда завершился суд, Шерлока не было в зале. Это не встревожило Мориарти – он знал, что так или иначе, услышит Шерлок лично приговор или нет, он о нем узнает. Откуда – мало ли откуда узнают приговоры судов такие, как он?  
Думать о Шерлоке подобным образом давно уже вошло у Джима в привычку. Он не совсем помнил когда. Если быть до конца честным, он вообще не очень хорошо помнил то, что происходило с ним последние два с половиной года. За то время, что прошло с тех пор, как он услышал о Шерлоке Холмсе.

Когда он вновь услышал о Шерлоке Холмсе.

Выйдя из зала суда и отряхнув безупречно сидевший на нем костюм, Джим оглянулся вокруг и медленно двинулся по улице в сторону Бейкер-стрит.

Шерлок играл на скрипке, когда он пришел. Щелкнув задвижкой двери и войдя в прохладный темный холл, Джим на мгновение остановился, прислушиваясь к происходящему наверху. Что-то вроде волнения коснулось того места внутри, где много лет назад, давно, еще раньше, чем он узнал о Шерлоке Холмсе, находилось сердце.

Джим улыбнулся. Никто не даст Джеймсу Мориарти такой роскоши, как сердце. Никто не подозревает его в том, что ему может быть нужна подобная игрушка.

Это ведь просто игрушка, так?

Джим постоял немного на верхней площадке лестницы и нажал на ручку, пафосно открывая дверь.

– Интересно. Обычно люди стучат. Но ты вряд ли считаешь себя обычным, – Шерлок не обернулся при его появлении, и это было… правильно. Это успокаивало.

– Я проходил мимо, решил зайти. Думал, может, ты захочешь узнать… – Джим прошел в комнату, не глядя на Шерлока, опустился в кресло – то, что стояло напротив предложенного ему, – и молча сидел некоторое время, будто прислушиваясь к растаявшему в воздухе свисту опущенного смычка.

– Захочешь узнать… – повторил он и снова остановился.

Музыка Баха вспыхнула на периферии сознания и стекла на кончики пальцев, прежде чем он успел ее остановить. Джим посмотрел на Шерлока, оперся левой рукой о колено и продолжил, побарабанив пальцами по дорогой брючной ткани:

– Не хочешь спросить, как я это сделал?

– Как убедил присяжных? – Шерлок пожал плечами. – Мне это не интересно.

– Да, – Джим улыбнулся безумной улыбкой ребенка, который понял, что сказал глупость. – Да. – С минуту он сидел молча, откинув назад голову и полуприкрыв глаза. Странное чувство, сродни остаточной боли в зажившей ране, удивлению или… разочарованию внезапно посетило его.

– Надо же, а ты обычный, – с неловким сомнением глядя на Шерлока, проговорил он.

– Самый обычный, да, – Шерлок кивнул и потянулся к кофейному столику за чашкой с чаем. – Ты ожидал чего-то другого?

«Ничего я не ожидал!» – хочется в раздражении выкрикнуть Джиму. Но он не делает этого, а продолжает смотреть на то, как Шерлок пьет горячий чай из чашки, и пытается уловить, что во всем этом… Он замирает на миг, забыв о пульсирующей внутри музыке, и останавливает нелепые мысли, затеявшие яростный пасодобль у него в голове.

Он тоже протягивает руку к столику и, взяв с него вторую чашку, отпивает с таким видом, словно уверен, что к чаю добавлен яд.

Шерлок сидит лицом к окну, и видя, как мягко подчеркивает его скулы оранжевое вечернее солнце, Джим ощущает печаль и усталость, и он почти готов с ним об этом поговорить.

Но каждой сказке нужен старый добрый злодей.

Джим Мориарти медленно помешал чай серебряной ложечкой и, положив ее на блюдце, сказал:

– Я был у твоей сестры.

Шерлок мягко улыбнулся.

– Восточный ветер. Как ты ее находишь?

– Чудесная девочка. Просила, чтобы я тебя обесчестил.

Шерлок поднял брови.

– В буквальном смысле?

– В переносном, – с сожалением вздохнул Мориарти.

Шерлок кивнул.

– Отличная идея.

– Правда?

Шерлок пожал плечами.

– Если хочешь.

– Я хочу втоптать твое имя в грязь, заставить тебя пуститься в бега и потерять доверие друзей и родных, а затем встретиться с тобой на крыше Бартса и вышибить себе мозги у тебя на глазах, – прикрыв собственные глаза и мечтательно улыбаясь, сказал Мориарти.

– Решение последней проблемы, – усмехнулся Шерлок.

Мориарти открыл глаза.

– Откуда ты...

– Неважно, – Шерлок встал и внимательно посмотрел на него. – Партита номер один, значит, – его взгляд скользнул к бледным пальцам, начавшим вновь отбивать мягкий ритм.

– Как...

– Ты сбиваешься на третьем такте.

Он развернулся и, отойдя к столу, взял из стоящей на нем корзины алое яблоко.

– Ричард Брук, – проговорил он негромко и бросил на Мориарти короткий взгляд через плечо. – Ричард Брук. Ключ от всех дверей. Я жду тебя снова, на крыше Бартса, когда ты его найдешь. Не забудь навестить Китти Райли.

Мориарти смотрел на Шерлока, подошедшего к вешалке за своим неизменным черным пальто, собираясь сказать, что сроду не знал никакой Китти Райли, и вообще, это ему здесь положено быть сумасшедшим, но отчего-то замешкался.

А когда он вновь поглядел в ту сторону, Шерлока в комнате уже не было.

***

– «Остаться в живых…» – при появлении Шерлока Джим скривился и с отвращением ткнул пальцем в кнопку на смартфоне. – Дурацкая песенка. Как тебе моя небольшая история? Про рыцаря-лгуна, а?

– Для автобиографии сухо, для обвинения – слишком много эмоций, – усмехнулся Шерлок. – И мы с тобой здесь не за этим.

– Нет, не за этим, – Мориарти поднялся. – Я хотел… О, прыгать с крыши ты, пожалуй, не будешь, – смерив Шерлока взглядом, перебил себя он. – Но я все равно спрошу: кто такой Ричард Брук?

– Тебе лучше знать, – не обращая внимания на издевку в голосе Джима, ответил Шерлок.

– Ты назвал его имя, когда я был у тебя, – холодно сказал Мориарти. – Ты что-то знал про него.

– Я про многое знаю – почему тебя удивил именно Ричард Брук?

Глаза Мориарти сузились и гневно сверкнули.

– Твое самое главное дело. То, которое принесло тебе мировую известность. Дело о Райхенбахском водопаде.

Выражение лица Шерлока не изменилось.

– Ричард Брук – по-немецки Райхенбах, – настаивал Джим.

Шерлок молчал.

Мориарти смотрел на него с подозрением, взглядом змеи, в любой момент готовой напасть.

– Ты положил это имя передо мной, будто визитку от старого друга. Ты пытался унизить меня?

– Я пытался сказать тебе, что он давно мертв.

– Кто… давно мертв? – Джим отступил на шаг и попятился.

– Готтфрид фон Райхенбах. Он умер в Бонне пять лет назад.

– Что за… это неважно, – снова усевшись на край парапета, Мориарти взглянул на Шерлока исподлобья. – Ты ничего не знаешь о нем. Ты не можешь… Даже ты не можешь этого знать.

– Я – Шерлок Холмс, – уронил Шерлок, – и знать подобные вещи – моя обязанность. Но ты прав, в данном случае это скорее случайность. Или, может… подарок. Любезность, выбранная… для тебя.

– Какая еще к черту любезность? – Мориарти, казалось, перестало хватать воздуха. – Ты ничего обо мне не знаешь, – оборвав предыдущую фразу, сердито сказал он.

– Кто такой ты, Джим? – Шерлок внезапно широко улыбнулся. – Забудем историю актера Ричарда Брука – она подходит только для желтых газет. Тот, кто сейчас передо мной, гораздо важнее. Джеймс Мориарти.

Мориарти молчал. Полы его пальто, запахнутые на груди, походили на темные створки шкафа.

– Джеймс Мориарти, – продолжал тем временем Шерлок, – математический гений и вундеркинд, в двенадцать лет окончивший школу и поступивший в Йельский университет.

– В Кембридж, – поправил Мориарти отсутствующим тоном.

– В Кембридже ты проучился два года, но там тебе не понравилось. Низкий уровень преподавания математики.

– Мой профессор по высшей алгебре не умел решать уравнений, – на лице Мориарти промелькнуло подобие злобной улыбки.

– Не умел решать уравнений, подходящих для твоего уровня, – спокойно кивнул Шерлок. – Поэтому ты перевелся.

– Я встретил его во втором семестре, – голос Джима звучал измученно и устало.

– Готтфрид фон Райхенбах – профессор кафедры экономики и прикладной математики, – Шерлок смотрел на поднявшегося вновь и теперь стоявшего напротив него Мориарти. – Он был отличным преподавателем, был умен и талантлив, но самое главное – он обожал тебя. – Пауза. – Слабость гения – потребность в аудитории, – с грустью добавил он.

– Я никакой не гений, – Мориарти вздрогнул и отвернулся. – Математика – это слишком сложно. Не дает ощущения жизни. Предпочитаю взрывы и пистолет.

– Ты умнее, чем кажешься, – покачал головой Шерлок. – Намного умнее. И это всегда при тебе. Но, к сожалению, это не то, чего от тебя хотел Готтфрид фон Райхенбах.

– Джеймса Мориарти не существует, – вновь посмотрев на Шерлока, проговорил Джим. Он, казалось, не слушал. – Его больше нет. Ричард Брук – это не ключ и не код, не шутка, это даже не имя. Ты ошибался, Шерлок. Ричард Брук, – он перевел дыхание, – Ричард Брук – это я.

– Ричард Брук – это то, кем ты стал, когда тот человек сломал тебя и сделал твой мир местом, в котором каждый встречный – враг и насильник. Он не твоя личность и не твоя суть. Он всего лишь твое убежище.

– И поэтому ты захотел его уничтожить? Ну, наконец-то, Шерлок! С тобой становится интересно играть.

Улыбка Шерлока была мимолетной.

– При всем уважении, я равнодушен к Ричарду Бруку. В отличие от тебя.

– Шерлок? – Мориарти картинно поднял брови. – Прости, не заинтересован. Обратись к своей домашней собачке. Как ее там зовут, Джон? Я пришел к тебе предложить игру, а ты хочешь, чтобы я прыгал к тебе на подушку. Ты меня просто не понял. Не страшно, это бывает. Я прощаю тебя. – Он перегнулся через парапет и посмотрел вниз. – Прыгнуть не хочешь?

Шерлок смотрел на него спокойно и без улыбки.

– Может быть, мы плохо поняли друг друга тогда, но это не имеет значения сейчас.

– Почему?

– Потому что я могу вернуть Джеймса Мориарти.

– Нет, – бессильная ярость в голосе Джима вспыхнула и прогорела – без дыма, без пороха и без огня. – Нет. Никто не может.

Он сунул руку в карман пальто и достал из него пистолет.

– Я могу.

Джим отвлекся от созерцания бликов, скользящих по стволу револьвера, и обернулся.

Шерлок стоял напротив него, в том же черном пальто, высокий и безмятежный, и ветер чуть шевелил завитки его темных волос.

И внезапно Джим понял.

– Вот, значит, как. Не думал, что ты... – в глазах Мориарти на миг отразилось небо, и тут же их вновь заволокла густая мрачная темнота. – Но это очень кстати. – Подняв пистолет выше, он взвел курок и поднес дуло к губам.

Ветер гудел над крышами и остро пах магнолиями.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

– Хочешь увидеть ее еще раз?

– Кого? – Мориарти замер, не донеся пистолета до рта.

– Мою сестру.

Джим перевел дыхание; влажный от пота палец дернулся на курке.

– Я думал, все, что касается ее, мы уже обсудили, – сквозь зубы процедил он.

– Так да или нет?

Джим вскинул голову и злобно уставился на него.

Шерлок по-прежнему улыбался.

– Да, хочу, – голос Джима был похож на скрип когтей по стеклу.

Шерлок удовлетворенно кивнул, медленно обошел его и остановился у него за спиной.

– Тогда, – Джим почувствовал, как теплые ладони легли ему на плечи, – брось пистолет и закрой глаза.

...

Стая голубей, сорвавшись с крыши госпиталя святого Варфоломея, резким движением взмыла в воздух. То, что вспугнуло их, группа прохожих, остановившихся и задравших головы вверх, приняла вначале за выстрел.

Но это был просто грохот оторвавшегося от старого дымохода и щелкнувшего по крыше металлического листа.

***

– Ты был у своей сестры, – поставив на стол чашку с чаем и пристально глядя на Шерлока, сказал Джон.

– М-м-м, почему ты так решил? – не оборачиваясь и явно не желая отрываться от ноутбука, Шерлок нащупал чашку и сделал глоток.

– Ну, – сделав вид, что задумался, сказал Джон после небольшой паузы, – потому что только по возвращении от нее у тебя бывает _такой_ взгляд.

– Джон, – Шерлок передернул плечами, словно ему мал был сделанный на заказ дорогой дизайнерский пиджак. – Мы об этом уже говорили. У меня всегда такой взгляд.

– Нет, – невозмутимо покачал головой Джон. – Я не имею в виду _этот_ взгляд. Я имею в виду _такой_ взгляд.

Шерлок сделал еще глоток и посмотрел на темно-коричневую жидкость в чашке.

– Молока недостаточно, – рассеянно сказал он.

Не глядя Джон протянул назад руку и подал ему молочник.

– Когда ты был у нее в прошлый раз, она говорила что-то о последней проблеме, – дождавшись, пока Шерлок добавит в чай молока и вновь пригубит напиток, требовательно сказал он. – Вы…

– Нет никакой последней проблемы, Джон, – сказал Шерлок, отставив в сторону чашку. – Ее больше нет.

С минуту Джон молча смотрел на Шерлока, будто пытаясь понять, что у того на уме, – но, в конце концов, когда ему это удавалось? – затем взял со стола чашки и двинулся с ними на кухню.

– О Мориарти что-нибудь слышно? – уже оттуда на всякий случай спросил он.

– Нет, – раздалось из гостиной. – О Мориарти не слышно совсем ничего.

Джон кивнул, так, словно Шерлок мог его видеть, и, открыв кран, принялся мыть посуду.

Невольно ему подумалось, что возможно, только возможно, восточный ветер благоволит им всем.


End file.
